Polyamory
by XxwintersolsticexX
Summary: We have a problem here," Itachi breathed, sweat trickling down the side of his face. ItaNaru/NaruSasu One sided by Sasuke . Female Naruto, but she doesn't have the annoying female hormones! Lemons! Okay, maybe a little fem moods, but not major. Still good
1. Shortlived Purity

"We have a problem here," Itachi breathed, sweat trickling down the side of his face. Naruto's face scrunched into a sneer, annoyed at the delay.

"Yea, what is it?" Naruto asked, getting straight to the point.

"The condom split, and it was our last one," The raven said, frowning.

"Take it off then, I'll just fuck Sasuke when he gets back," Naruto demanded, attacking Itachi's neck, licking and sucking at the base. She flipped the Uchiha so that he was on bottom and continued to trail her tongue down Itachi's neck. Itachi reached down to his length and yanked off the bothersome plastic and grabbed a hold of Naruto's hips, placing them directly over his erection. Naruto, knowing just what to do, as they had done this many times before, positioned herself for Itachi's length.

"One...." Naruto breathed, catching her breath before the main event.

".....Two....." Itachi huffed, centering himself under the blond.

"....Three!" They puffed out together, Itachi slamming upward as Naruto dropped her hips down. Itachi hit her g-spot on the first time, making Naruto moan loudly. They went their separate directions until Itachi's length was in by only the tip, before they rammed together once again. Again, again, again, again, this action was repeated, both lovers' letting out low moans as they came together, whispering each other's name before collapsing down onto the sheets.

Naruto crawled up to the much taller Uchiha before giving him a chaste kiss. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table before saying, "Sasuke will be home soon." She then grabbed her clothes and put them on and left with a small goodbye.

When she arrived at the main house she noticed a sleek, yellow, Cayman Porsche pulling into the driveway. Naruto doubled up her pace until she reached the bathroom, were she shut and locked the door behind her. Breathing heavily she stripped off her sweaty, sex smelling clothes and walked over to the toilet set just to the left of the door and lifted the very back compartment, past the water tank, and dropped the clothes down the tunnel. Turning on the hot water, she stepped in and sat down against the back panel of the tub.

Naruto soaked herself in the steamy water before washing herself clean, rinsing out the washcloth after wards. When she got out she blow dried her hair. The blonds face was still flushed from her past occurrences so she took out a tube of liquid foundation and applied it. Once satisfied with her look she walked out of the bathroom with a white towel secured around her bust, making sure the towel covered everything.

When Naruto walked into her and Sasuke's bedroom she ran into the said raven, she went over to him before helping him unpack. Sasuke looked up, surprised by his wife's strange actions. She was usually quite stoic and angry for some unknown reason, the only times she ever seemed happy was when he invited Itachi over for dinner. Sasuke had brushed it off, saying that it was because his older brother had nothing to do with the arranged marriage.

After Sasuke removed the last item from the bag, Naruto tossed the bag to the floor and wrapped her long, sun kissed arms around Sasuke's clothed waist. She grabbed at Sasuke's shirt before removing it quickly. Pushing him lightly to the bed, Naruto let her towel fall off her beautiful, curvy body before unbuttoning the younger Uchiha's pants and sliding them off along with his underwear.

Sasuke, taken aback, clutched her neck before pulling her down for a kiss. Their lips clashed in a rough kiss, Naruto breaking off first, followed by Sasuke.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, curious. Naruto dived back in, catching the raven's lips, shutting him up. She then left his lips and explored down his neckline, butterfly kissing it all the way down until she reached his collar bone. She moved her mouth expertly, taking in one of his nipples and sucking harshly until Sasuke moaned, signaling the beginning of an erection. She then took her tongue and trailed it around the center of the nipple before doing the same to the other. Bringing herself to the Uchiha's greatest aspect, Naruto took in Sasuke's member, sucking and licking the tip seductively, making sure that Sasuke would be unable to refuse her unspoken request. Taking in the rest, she deep throated the Uchiha, bringing her tongue to the tip to taste Itachi's brother as he came, moaning her name.

Whispering in his ear, "Your turn," Naruto smiled, laughing inwardly at her flawless plan.

Sasuke flipped her over awkwardly before asking her if she needed to be prepared, guessing that she probably wasn't a virgin--like him. She shook her head no, telling him to just do it. He placed himself at the blonds' entrance, his arms shaking slightly. Closing his eyes, Sasuke thrust roughly into Naruto, hoping that he was doing everything right; Luckily for him, he found her pleasure spot on the fourth thrust, seeing as he wasn't thrusting exactly the same every time. Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke got the swing of things and hit her spot continuously.

Sasuke's rhythm was soon forgotten as his stomach pooled with a fiery substance that exited through his length. "Naruto," He breathed, chest rising and falling as he withdrew his penis from her and lay beside of her, not sure if he should touch her or not. Answering his thoughts, Naruto turned toward him and snuggled closer to him, not quite touching him. Sasuke then carefully lifted a pale hand and laid it on Naruto's side, a few inches below her breasts.

***

Blinking her sleep-clouded eyes, Naruto got up carefully, making sure not to disturb Sasuke on her way out. She walked down the hall to the bathroom were she turned on the hot water. Again, bathing, again, washing the stench of sweat and sex off of her body, again, another day of treachery, again, another day of guilt.

She stepped into the steaming water, enjoying the sense of tranquility it gave her. She grabbed a small, rolled up towel and placed it behind her head as she lay against the tub, thinking. Relaxing.

"Why am I doing this to you? I know that this is wrong, but I just don't love you, I love your brother. I want kids, I just don't want yours," She muttered, the pot of stress boiling in her abdomen. "I'm sorry I did this to you, I know that I should have told you, but I couldn't bring myself to do it." Sighing, she continued. "I'll tell you once I'm pregnant......with Itachi's baby.

I know you can't hear me, but I'm sorry...." She said out loud to herself. She lay there for about 15 minutes before she sat up and grabbed the cloth behind her and a bottle of Cherry Blossom soap and squirted the substance onto the damp cloth. She began scrubbing herself, enjoying the short-lived pureness as the grime was all washed away.

After shampooing and conditioning, she got out and walked over to the counter, grabbing another towel stitched with the Uchiha symbol and wrapping it around her. She took out her richly supplied make-up bag and began primping. She applied the Black mascara on both lids, then patting on powder foundation to keep it from running or smearing. She also plumped her eyelashes to the full extent without the use of fake ones and rubbed glitter around her eyes.

Naruto styled her hair into a bun with a bump in the front and spiral curled the rest. She then picked out a canary yellow dress that went down to her mid-thighs, flowing. The dress was sleeveless and the chest area was netted with the same fabric. Her shoes had thick heels and an open toe. They were a pink, brown and blue plaid. All together, she looked exquisite! Her skin glowed more than normal and she looked like an angel. Though she was far from one.

Naruto exited the bathroom and went to her room to make sure that Sasuke was up. He was. She heard the shower going and walked into his bathroom and tapped on the clouded glass shower door.

"Hey I'm gonna go shopping alright?" She asked, feeling guiltier and guiltier by the second.

"Uh, yea, do you need a credit card?" Sasuke asked, confused by his wife's sudden socialization with him.

"No, I have my own money, I, I just thought that I would tell you, so, uh, bye," She smiled, even though she knew that Sasuke couldn't see her.

"I love you," Sasuke said unexpectedly. Naruto stopped mid-stride, mouth open wide. Should she lie to him, or act as if she hadn't heard, even though Sasuke knew that she did? Could she hurt him even more?

"Bye." Naruto ran out of the room, ready to be out of the tense atmosphere.

When she arrived at the manors' garage, she glanced around at all of the cars, eyes landing on the new Porsche that Sasuke had bought her. He had given it to her last night. Naruto wasn't sure if she should drive it or not, Sasuke would be happy, for a while, but then again, she never accepted any of his gifts. To her, it just didn't fell right. Brushing off the uneasy feeling, she climbed into the drivers' seat and tossed her brown purse to the passengers' seat. She then drove off hurriedly, eager to be off of the property.

When she entered the mall, she headed straight for the store that entered her peripheral vision first. Hot Topic. She walked in and browsed through the clothing rack, casually picking out a few neon animal prints along with a few shirts with the band names and logos of: Rise Against, Bullet for my Valentine, Paramore, Flyleaf, and Tokio Hotel. Next she went over to the perfume isle were she scrunched up her nose in distaste as she smelled the perfumes, only liking the pomegranate. After wards, she looked through the accessories, picking out the jewelry that she liked, taking a high liking to a pair of necklaces that each bore one wing. The clerk had said that it was to be worn by two lovers.'

After checking out, she headed to the store next to it and continued to purchase things that had managed to catch her eye. She repeated the action in the other stores until her cell, an Iphone, rang New Drug by Thousand Foot Krutch, signaling that Itachi was calling her.

"Hello 'Tachi!" Naruto chirped, though feeling immediately guilty after as she thought of Sasuke.

"Hey, I'm at the North entrance, do you want to go catch a movie or just go out to eat?" Itachi asked; eager to see Naruto.

"Can we watch The Unborn, then go out to eat?" She asked, wanting to spend as much time with the elder Uchiha as humanly possible.

"Of course! Just watch the popcorn."

"Alright, meet you there!" She laughed before she snapped her phone shut, running down to the North Entrance, were the only movie theater was located. When she arrived, her guilt trip had completely vanished and she found Itachi holding onto a tub of popcorn, one drink--a Dr. Pepper--and two tickets. "Wow your fast," She whispered in his ear as she leaned up to kiss him chastely, not wanting too many people to see.

They entered the theater as two friends, since everybody in Konoha knew that she and Sasuke were married, and only when in the dark movie theater did the two show any love besides the chaste kiss that they had shared earlier.

When the movie played, Naruto tried to act tough, but one falter in her facade meant that Itachi's arm would sneak around her shoulders, holding her close. As the movie played, Naruto jumped less and less, knowing that Itachi wouldn't let anything happen to her. After the movie ended, but before the blinding lights were flicked on, Naruto leaned up to Itachi and kissed him fully on the lips, hand caressing his jaw as they deepened the kiss, but before they got too serious the movie theater lights were turned on and the two separated faster than a bolt of lightning could even gain hope of hitting the ground.

Exiting the theater, Naruto and Itachi walked out towards the blonds' car, constantly laughing just for the sake of laughing.

"Where is your car 'Tachi?" Naruto asked, implying the raven's nickname.

"I took the bus."

"Ha!" She laughed, "I bet you got a bunch of stares!"

"That I did," Itachi responded to her exclamations. "Do you mind if I drive?" Naruto answered his question by hopping into the passenger seat and waiting for Itachi to jump into the other side; which he did quickly.

"Were would you like to go Naruto?" Itachi asked calmly. "Are you in the mood for Oriental, American, Mexican, Sea food, Italian? "

"Uh, I know this really good sea food restaurant, but It's really pricey," Naruto said, her voice faltering at the end, worried that the rest of the Uchiha's would catch on from looking at the bill statement. Itachi shrugged and asked the coordinates. On the way the two constantly talked, there wasn't a silent moment to spare! They conversed on favorite foods, styles, bands. Most of it they already knew, but then again they never liked the same thing for long, their opinions were also ever changing.

"I love that song!" Naruto exclaimed, hearing the song Right Round by Flo Rida playing from across the street. "We should go there next!"

"As long as you dance," Itachi smiled.

"I promise! I'll even change into something a little more practical!" She chanted as they walked towards the restaurant.

"You? Practical?" Itachi said sarcastically. Naruto nudged him in the side, getting a small chuckle out of him. "Kidding!" He muttered, holding his hands up high in submission.

"That's what I thought," Naruto whispered as they walked into the waiting room, the group of people immediately parting to let them in. The waiter, putting away his notepad, took the Uchiha's to their seats, not even asking about the major line jump that they had made.

The waiter, who had introduced himself as Saiia (sigh-ee-ah), lead the two to a secluded booth in the back and handed them menus. Naruto grabbed onto Saiia's arm, preventing him from leaving as she pulled out her wallet and took out a wad of green paper.

"We were never here," She whispered, glaring at the waiter who nodded as he took the cash from the blond. "Well, now that that is taken care of, what are you gonna order?" She asked, already knowing what she wanted. "I'm going to have the Cape Cod Lobster and Salmon."

"That seems like a lot, do you want to split it?"

"Only if you were going to order the same thing."

"Eh, that looks good as well," Itachi shrugged. Naruto smiled, warning Itachi that there was a catch. Arching an eyebrow, Itachi asked, "What's on your mind?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought that we could get one of those really yummy looking desserts, your choice of course," She smirked.

"Damn, you have expensive tastes," Itachi muttered, rolling his eyes, "Deal." Laughing, Naruto nodded towards the door were the waiter had entered.

"Uh, we'll split the Cape Cod Lobster and Salmon and I would like a Flaming Orgasm," Naruto said, looking over at Itachi to finish the order.

"I'll have a Deep blue." Saiia finished scribbling on his notepad and bowed before leaving. "A Flaming Orgasm?" Itachi inquired, clearly amused. Naruto nodded and began laughing once again. "Any hidden meaning behind that?"

"There might be if I get drunk tonight," She chided. The conversation continued like this until their food came, separated onto two different plates and the two ate and drank, enjoying their food. When they finished, they ordered strawberry ice cream, Itachi's favorite dessert, mostly because he loved strawberries and liked the simplicity of ice ate it slowly, Naruto still managing to get a brain freeze and Itachi just laughing at her. They paid and left, heading towards the community dance hall.

Naruto's hips swayed with the beat, her skin glistened as she dropped down, glad that she had changed into long, washed blue jeans and a short, orange top. She also wore the winged necklace that she had bought earlier; the other half lay around Itachi's neck. The two danced together closely, Itachi copying everybody else when the song Soldier Boy came on, and did a much sexier version of the party boy.

"You're pretty good for a beginner Itachi, but I wouldn't suggest doing that to me here, that was a rather.......flirty move." Itachi blushed, he had obviously been drinking. The two weren't drunk yet, but they were working on it. Naruto kept swinging her hips to the beat as Itachi just continued to do whatever everyone else was doing, the only difference, he was just 10 times better at it.

The couples weren't noticed by anyone, partially because of the lighting, but also because of the class of the hall. Naruto didn't care though, she would much rather live her life at this status than at the top. But she wasn't complaining.

As the song changed, so did her moves, when Circus by Britney Spears came on she practically jumped up on Itachi, moving her body according to the words along as with the tempo. She grabbed a hold of Itachi's tie as he wrapped his arms around her, constricting her into submission, before giving her a small kiss and releasing her. She dropped down and continued her dance around him, dropping her hips when the time came. They soon became the center of the dance floor, everybody watching the blond dance around Itachi; still, nobody had identified them.

After the song ended they went to the bar and ordered a few more sakes. Chugging them down, they ordered another, receiving drinks and laying down money in a repeating cycle until the two were totally drunk! Not too drunk, but drunk enough. Itachi's eyes raked over his partners glistening body before he felt a steady throbbing in his pants, telling him that he needed her right then and there. He took a hold of her arm and dragged her into the back room, telling an employee to lock the door, which he did.

Itachi pulled Naruto to an awaiting black couch outside on the balcony. Falling on top of her, he gripped her top and pulled it off hurriedly, tossing it to the floor. He then stripped her of all her clothes and then yanked his clothes off. She just lay there, patiently waiting. Itachi then straddled her hips, leaned down and kissed her, asking for entrance the moment their lips touched, she agreed. Itachi stuck his tongue inside of hers, exploring the familiar territory clumsily—due to his drunken state.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled away, attaching herself to him. The raven then went to her jaw line, butterfly kissing it all the way down before reaching her neck column. He skipped her column and went straight for her collar bone, her sensitive spot. Itachi licked the hollow before sucking on it intently, when he pulled up, a string of saliva still connected them, the spot was beet red, tender. Itachi went farther down, landing on her breasts. He licked and sucked his way over and when he finally reached them, took her nipples in his mouth, twirling his tongue around the bumpy skin, sucking on it so that they would harden. He repeated the action to the other as well.

Moaning, Naruto threw her head back against the sofa, not caring who heard her. Her eyes were closed tightly and she was gripping Itachi's hair with a vice grip. It was obvious that Naruto was in an utter bliss. Her toes curled up impatiently, Itachi, sensing her discomfort, moved on, trailing his tongue down her sculpted stomach and dipping his tongue into her navel, making her moan.

Itachi then positioned himself at her private parts, he positioned his length at her entrance, bracing himself on the sofa, he thrust in roughly, hitting her tender spot on the first try and receiving a moan in return, he continued to thrust into her until he spilled his seed into her. Noticing that Naruto was ready to come, but hadn't yet, he bent down and ate her. Naruto moaned louder, ready to come, her breath hitched and she screamed his name as she rode out her orgasm. Her scream echoed throughout the neighborhood, turning on many lights as people looked to see what the commotion was about, but unable to see due to the darkness surrounding them.

Itachi then collapsed onto the blond panting heavily. Naruto then pushed up on the elder raven, making him move off of her. She got up and dressed quickly, Itachi followed suit. She took out her phone to check the time and suddenly gasped when she saw that it was already 12:30 A.M.

"Oh, shi! 'Tachi, 'Suke will probably have da police lookin' for me! It's already 12:30! I texted 'im 'nd told 'im that I'd be back by nine!" Naruto mewed angrily, slurring with her s's mostly.

"So'kay! We'll be 'ere in no time, jus' calm down," Itachi muttered, wrapping his arms around her soothingly. They quickly walked through the deserted club and paid the employee who had given them the privacy and left. Itachi, who was less drunk than Naruto, got in on the drivers' side and waited for Naruto to buckle her seatbelt. He then started the car and turned the heater up.

"'id you 'ave a good time 'Ruto?" Itachi asked once they were on the road.

"Yea, t'was da best, I 'ust 'ope dat 'Suke 'n't 'orried yet." Itachi nodded, hoping the same thing as well, wondering how they were going to cover this one up. He knew that Naruto would come up with something, or she would claim that she forgot, she would be alright. It was himself that he was worried about, if the elders found out, well, he just didn't want to know what would happen to the both of them.

Itachi parked the car in the Garage crookedly and walked a wobbling Naruto to her back door before he wobbled to his own house just a few blocks away, still located on the manor.

Naruto fumbled with the key that Itachi had found and slid into the keyhole for her, she turned it to the left and stumbled into the house, jerking the key out in the process. Once she was in the house, Naruto fell to the floor with a loud thud. Scrambling from the upstairs could be heard as someone virtually jumped down the stairs.

Sasuke stood, holding a gun in his hands in the kitchen entryway. His eyes were wide as he looked at the sight before him. An orange and yellow clump lay just beyond the entry way of backdoor. Naruto. Sasuke immediately dropped the hand gun and ran to his spouse's side. His nose wrinkled as he took in her reeking state.

"Who the hell did this to you Naruto?" Sasuke asked, noticing a few scratch marks along her forearms. The raven refused to believe the worst, even as he smelled the alcohol that emanated off of her quivering body.

"'m, no 'ody," She slurred, saliva running down her chin.

"Did you do this willingly Naruto?" Sasuke asked; his voice unsteady as he listened intently to the blonds' answer. She nodded her head before her eyes flashed open in realization.

"I should go call and tell the police that you came home." Naruto's eyes watered as Sasuke stood, his body now stiffening as he processed the reasons that his wife smelled of a good round of sex and sake. She lay there limply, as she was far too drunk to get up. Her tears welled up as she cried silently, unable to bring herself to fully regret what she had done.

When Sasuke walked back in the room, he picked up Naruto and brought her to their room. He set her down and undressed her before putting her in a pair of solid colored pajamas. "I hope you used protection," Sasuke muttered underneath his breath. At the moment, he was too hurt to even think about being angry.

"It doesn't matter," She sobbed. Sasuke's eyes finally flashed in anger before he started murmuring loudly, his way of preventing the tears.

"If it doesn't matter than what does?!" Though he was horribly flustered, Sasuke still managed to keep the soft, passionate tone in his voice.

"Everything matters, everything matters and yet it doesn't." Naruto breathed, chest heaving in her attempt to quiet down. Sasuke looked down, his face shadowed, bangs hanging down over his charcoal eyes.

"Who was it?"

_**OKAY THEN!!!!! SO, I COMBINED THE FIRST TWO OR THREE CHAPTER SO THAT IT WAS A BIT LONGER...OH, AND ALSO, I AM PRETTY SURE THAT I CHANGED MOST OF MY MISTAKES. ON ANOTHER NOT, IF I ACCIDENTALLY SKIPPED OR MISLABELED NARUTO AS A GUY, WELL, SHE IS A GIRL!!!!! BUT ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOYED HTE EDITED VERSION (I EVEN CHANGED THE MODDS A BIT TO MAKE THEM FIT BETTER WITH THE CHARACTERS AND STUFF) I HOPE TO UPDATE SOON AND ONCE I START AGAIN, I HOPE THAT I DON'T GO FOREVER WITHOUT UPDATING AGAIN!!!!!**_


	2. Screwed

"Itachi," Naruto said in all seriousness.

"Yes?" He asked, unconcerned.

"I—we," She corrected, "have to tell him!" The blond smiled weakly. Itachi's eyes bulged out in surprise before fluttering shut. He sighed heavily, the raven let Naruto slip out of his arms daintily before she hugged him tenderly. Itachi then lay his head down onto the blonde's silky, golden locks. "Please Itachi," She pleaded, raising her head up, Itachi taking his off of hers. Seeing Itachi's judging face she said, "I-if that isn't an option, than what if I'm pregnant with your baby?" Itachi's head jerked up, he didn't want to tell his younger brother, feeling that if they did, then the unity of the family would be over, it would melt. He just didn't want that to happen.

Taking his time to chase all the possibilities of how this would end carefully, Itachi nodded his head yes, saying, "Only if you are pregnant with my child." Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes, threatening to overflow the brim of her bottom eyelids, but she held them back.

"Thank you!" The blond muttered as she threw her arms around the elder Uchiha's pale neck column, "Thank you!"

"Naruto, why is it so important to you?" The raven asked solemnly, his gaze directed over her head.

"Because," She faltered, "Because all Sasuke has done is try to love, protect and nurture me, and I can see that it's hurting him. I don't want that."

"Any other reason?" Itachi asked, his calculating mind seeing that there was more than meets the eye.

"He…He knows that I'm cheating on him anyway…"

Itachi nodded his head slowly and brought his hand to her lower back and guided her into his house. Once there, he led her to the bedroom. The two walked in silence, embracing each other in a comfortable way. Upon entering the master bedroom Naruto went and sat on the bed while Itachi shed his shirt and crawled over to her. Naruto gazed at the raven, eyes plastered to the Uchiha's perfectly sculpted, pale chest. Her eyes strolled up as he climbed up towards her, eyes staying locked on the Uchiha's chest. Itachi laid down on his side, torso near her abdomen, he gently pulled up Naruto's shirt until it reached her bust, then he lay his head upon her stomach as if they did it every day.

"I don't know if I'm pregnant yet, Itachi," The gorgeous blond whispered softly, Itachi lifting her spirits in nanoseconds.

"Still, I really like the way your skin feels against mine," He murmured, purring softly.

Laughing nervously, she lifted her left arm to ruffle the Uchiha's hair that lay in a neat mess around his shoulders. "That's nice," She sighed, her eyes softening as her beloved blinked lazily before closing his eyelids and just lying there, peaceful. "I love you," Naruto half smiled, leaning up to look Itachi in the eye. A mumbled response was heard as he opened his eyes a slit, feeling her presence before smiling and dozing off. It was rare to see the elder sleep, although, she herself had seen it many times before, it was a rare sight to see him like this. Relaxed. Calm. Like it should be. Naruto fell back on the row of pillows behind her, sighing as she hit them. The blond had light purple bags under her eyes, signaling that she had neglected sleep last night due to the circumstances. Deciding that, she too laid back, relaxed, and let her mind drift off to a place where fantasies ran wild.

*Scene Change*

Sasuke had left home tired, and if he was truthful with himself, depressed. He had tried so hard during the past few years to get the blonde's attention, but now he just felt like he had been used to her advantage. Although he knew the kind of person she was, he still had a tough time forgiving her.

Sasuke was driving down the black, paved highway towards his business headquarters and the time was 8 A.M., he still had 60 miles to go with 30 minutes to spare. Unless he sped, which he could get away with easily, he wouldn't make it. So, his colleagues would surely use this against him, seeming as he had the job of their dreams. The money wouldn't matter, but to Sasuke, working for a living was part of maintaining the 'wealthy' status, it's not like he cared about the cash or the acknowledgement, he just did it to be somebody, someone of the working class. 'Someone who lets his wife stay home and fuck whoever the hell she wants.....' Sasuke grumbled lowly to himself, his anger finally catching up to him.

Shutting his eyes momentarily, Sasuke cleared his head of all thought besides work and driving--the speed limit. Eyes fluttering open, Sasuke saw what no one should ever have to see, a beautiful, azul (blue in Spanish) lake, ripe crops, rolling grasslands, all flashing by in a fraction of a second as the Uchiha veered off the road, his car plunging into the water-filled canal. Red blurred his vision on impact, water cleared way as his black BMW flew into the canal. The aqua smashed through his windows, splitting his skin with shards of glass as the water enveloped his body. The younger raven gasped for one last breath as his fingers fumbled with his seat belt. Cursing to himself as he couldn't unbuckle, Sasuke reached around the car blindly as the muddy water continued to pull the car farther down into the pit.

He knew it was a long way down. He could drown very easily. Angry. Depressed. Confused. 'No!'' Sasuke wailed in his thoughts he most definitely didn't want to die that way. Sasuke's long, spiny fingers grasped onto an old pen that had dried up a few months ago; clicking the top, the point popped out. Said Uchiha then pulled against the current; bringing his arm to the bottom strap of the seat belt, Sasuke began his feeble attempts at freeing himself.

Crying out-loud, bubbles floated to the top, signaling that he was still alive, Sasuke continued hacking at the strong-as-steel fabricated mesh, unnoticeable tears streaming down his dowsed face. It wasn't long until Sasuke had run out of breath, he was going to die. Why did the gods hate him? Why did life itself seem to spit him up? To him, life was like a race, a race were you kept ending up at the beginning as the others stormed past. Had he finally reached the end? Had he surpassed the others? Has his prime already come and gone? Sasuke didn't know. He denied that he cared.

Feeling the fabric rip, he tried pulling it away from him. Of course, life wouldn't be this gentle on his struggle to retain his life. It never was. His pen had poked a small, but useful hole in the weakened material and the raven started sawing sideways, holding on to as much oxygen as he could.

*Scene Change*

Naruto awoke slightly disturbed, startling Itachi with her sudden outburst. Hyperventilating, she recounted her sudden premonition to herself, and shakily threw the Uchiha off, walking over to Itachi's phone, she picked it up and dialed Sasuke's number, the phone rang and rang. No answer. Was he at the meeting? She couldn't be sure, so she hung up and quickly dialed his work. Upon receiving an answer, she shakily, worriedly inquired about Sasuke's whereabouts. He wasn't there. He was late. Sasuke was never late. Short, fragmented thoughts ran through Naruto's head as Itachi got up and wrapped his arms around the frantic blond, trying to calm her.

*scene change*

The seat belt wasn't busting! Sasuke could see enough to know that his fingertips were turning a plum color. Not good. Knowing that he couldn't hold out much longer, Sasuke hacked harder at the mesh, in-taking water as he did so. Choking, Sasuke dropped the pen to wrap his hands around his neck; realizing what he was doing, Sasuke reached for the pen, failing. He abandoned the attempts of tearing apart the seat belt and tried to squirm his way out of it.

Sasuke wasn't a whole bunch of bronze, he was lithe, petite, and masculine, but he was still muscled, which prevented him from tearing himself from the belts grasp easily. Shimmying his way up, Sasuke got his buttocks out of the tight safety precaution and worked on his knees, working around the bend. Once out, Sasuke reached for the windshield before withdrawing quickly. Shards of glass stuck through his hands, mangling them.

Ignoring the sudden surge of pain, Sasuke grabbed it again, wincing as the pieces protruded his flesh even farther. Once out of the sunken vehicle, Sasuke strived to make it to the surface of the water, 30 feet up. The current pulled the once strong swimmer to the south, while he struggled to maintain his stamina. Failing, the Uchiha made one last final gasp as he was swept up by the current.

EMTs were scavenging the area, looking for any signs of life before diving into the rough currents. The police were parked in a random assortment, blocking off access as the line of cars piled up. The fire men were working on retrieving the car that the Uchiha had just left up so that the team of experts could identify whose it was, although they already had a general idea.

Once pulled up, the officers climbed in, carefully, as to preserve evidence, to ravage the vehicle. A fire woman opened the glove box with a set of keys she found slung around the rear view mirror and took out multiple documents with the name Uchiha on every single one. Before they could be certain of the victim, a cry shrouded all trace of thought as an EMT called out claiming that they had a body. The man's comrades threw out a rope to a daring fireman—who had jumped in to rescue the body—as he swam ashore, battling against the current with Uchiha in hand.

*Scene Change*

The telephone rang just as Naruto set the communication device down in its holder.

"Y-yes," Naruto answered hesitantly.

"Mrs. Namikaze Uchiha?" A stranger's voice inquired.

"This is her," She stated, "I-is there something wrong?"

"Unfortunately yes, your husband, Sasuke Uchiha, was in a horrible car accident," The woman said in false remorse.

**EXTENDED PART OF CHAPTER*

Carrying up a hot bowl of chicken noodle soup and rice, Naruto walked into Sasuke's room setting it on the bed side table and taking out a bed tray and setting it up before replacing the food on the tray.

She then walked around to the other side of the bed and hesitated before sitting down, drawing Sasuke's sad gaze toward her. She crawled over to the raven and sat beside him, unknowingly comforting him—slightly.

Sasuke had broken three ribs and had multiple cuts and bruises on his face, torso and limbs. Overall, he was fine, but the doctor had said that he needed to be careful, if he wasn't, he could puncture a lung with one of his ribs, it was on the verge of puncturing it to begin with. Sasuke was to go in to get it fixed within the next week, according to the doctor.

"Dig in!" Naruto smiled grimly, hoping to convince the raven. He simply remained silent and still. "Please Sasuke, you need to eat and get better, the doctor said to make sure you get--"

"Shut up, please," Sasuke muttered, picking up his chop sticks before starting on his rice. Sasuke continued eating, ignoring Naruto's rejected face.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Sasuke whispered once he finished, taking her hand before lying down and laying on it. His eyes remained on Naruto's face, which only brought on a guilt trip.

"You shouldn't be," Naruto retorted weakly, her voice cracking. Naruto had seemed down ever since she had brought Sasuke home from the hospital, and it was making Sasuke very uneasy, like some bad news was coming up.

"I love you, Naruto, you know that right?" Sasuke questioned, his eyes glazing over as she nodded her head yes, but hesitated before repeating Sasuke's words.

"Don't lie Naruto," Sasuke ordered, aware of her deceits.

"I do love you, Sasuke. Just as a brother or something," Naruto murmured into the pillow, muffling her voice, but Sasuke heard. He could see the upcoming tears before

she even turned her head to face him. Sasuke yawned as he looked into her eyes, his eyes drooping slightly.

During the night, Naruto slid her hand out from underneath Sasuke's head before walking over to grab her buzzing cell phone and walked out of the room to answer it.

"Itachi?" She asked quietly, not wanting her voice to carry over to Sasuke.

"M,' yea," He muttered into the phone. "Is everything going all right?" Itachi asked, sounding concerned for not just Naruto, but his brother as well. "I mean, physically and mentally, and that also meaning that you haven't told him yet?" Itachi pin-pointed.

"Well, I guess so, nothing bad has happened, and he doesn't seem to be mad or anything......." She trailed off. "And I'm not that heartless," Naruto whispered the last part angrily. Of course she wouldn't go against her word and tell Sasuke who it was now! And plus, why would she want to make the younger even more depressed.

"Good, good, okay, well mom and dad are going to be coming over tomorrow to see Sasuke, do you want me over there as well, it's kind of a surprise visit."

"I would like that 'Tachi," Naruto replied, "I really would. But I've got to go before Sasuke wakes up alright?" Naruto said, excusing herself from the phone.

"Yes, yes, of course Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto shut the phone without replying and walked back into her and her spouse's room and resumed her position next to the younger raven, placing her hand on top of Sasuke's.

"Were did you go?" Sasuke asked, scaring Naruto. Sasuke was glaring half-heartedly at his wife as she sighed before answering him.

"Your brother called," She answered truthfully.

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed, ignoring the truthful tone in his wife's voice.

"It's true Sasuke, ask him tomorrow, he called to see how you were doing," Naruto pleaded with him, trying to get him to believe her truthful statement.

"You can bet on it," Sasuke murmured, "But either way Naruto, I forgive you." Smiling sadly, Naruto nodded before reversing Sasuke's earlier action and placed Sasuke's hand underneath her cheek, not wanting to much pressure on the warm, healing hand.

"That feels nice, Naruto," Sasuke moaned, falling asleep once again. Naruto just lay there, unmoving and conscious. She remained that way for the rest of the night.

_**SO I DO BELIEVE THAT I CHANGED THIS ONE A BIT TOO, SO I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS LIKED IT. AS FOR NOW, I MAY OR MAY NOT START ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT, DEPENDS ON MY MOOD AND MY CREATIVITY LEVEL. WHICH, GETS TO A POIT (THIS HAPPENS VERY OFTEN) THAT MANY PLOT HOLES OCCUR AND THAT IS NOT GOOD. **_


End file.
